When Depression Ensues
by YoominC16
Summary: AJ is feeling depressed over the whole Kaz and Daniels situation and his asshole of a husband, Bobby Rhoode, isn't making him feel any better. What happens when AJ is pushed to his limit. AJ Styles/Bobby Rhoode AJ Styles/Magnus James Storm/Kaz slash, Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All of the wrestlers mentioned are own by TNA and/or any other respective parties.**

**A/N: This can be read as a stand alone story, but this story can be read as a sequel/second installment to my first story about Bobby and AJ, You Changed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>AJ watched, with a scowl on his face, as Bobby made out with his championship belt. AJ sighed. He couldn't believe he was jealous of a leather belt. Bobby hadn't kissed him like that since…well, since before he became champion. His husband hadn't really touched him since he became champion. At first, AJ thought he was cheating on him but then he realized that Bobby got off on being the champion, just holding onto the title was enough pleasure for him.<p>

AJ sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Not only was he in a marriage where his husband threw him aside for a leather-plated belt but also his friend, his best friend, had turned on him for that asshole Christopher Daniels. AJ really wracked his brain over that one. He had no idea what he had ever done to Kazarian. They always joked and had fun whenever they were together, always making fun of each other. Maybe that was it, maybe he had went too far when they were making fun of each other…No, that can't be it. Kaz would have said something if that was the case.

AJ sighed again. Maybe it was because of what Bobby did to James. Kaz had told him that what Bobby did wasn't his fault and that they were still friends but what if Kaz changed his mind or what if, James had said something to him. Ever since Bobby had become a major asshole, people backstage had been alienating themselves from AJ. AJ sighed again. He didn't know what to think.

"Why do you keep sighing?" Bobby asked, irritated by AJ's sighing and moaning.

AJ was slightly shocked that Bobby had shown some concern. "I'm just thinking about the whole Kazarian situation and wh-."

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't really matter." Bobby said, cutting off AJ. "All that matters is that I'm still the word heavyweight champion." Bobby said and proceeded to make out with his belt.

AJ's eyes widen as he looked at Bobby making out with his belt. He couldn't believe that son of a bitch just cut him off as he was about to spill his heart out. All he asked for was a little concern, a little compassion for his situation but he would receive none.

AJ got up and stood in front of Bobby. He snatched the title from his husband's hands and threw it on the ground before stomping on it a few times.

"What the fuck? AJ!" Bobby yelled. AJ stopped stomping.

"All I want is a little comfort, a little compassion from you and I can't even have that." AJ yelled. "My best friend turned on me and I have no idea why! I don't know what I did wrong to Kaz! I'm starting to think he turned on me because of you because that's what everyone else has been doing as of late and you!" AJ poked Bobby on the chest. "Don't let me even get started on you, asshole! If you kissed me and touched me like you kiss and touch that belt, then maybe we wouldn't be having this fight! Maybe I wouldn't be having second thoughts about this marriage!"

AJ let out a shaky breath and some tears. "My whole life is unraveling before my very own eyes. I'm not happy Bobby and I would expect to come to my husband and he would make me happy but you make me even more depressed with your attitude and the fact that you barely notice me anymore. I try, Bobby, I try to be such a good husband. I've remained faithful to you through out it all. So many men on and off of the roster have asked me out, didn't mind being my man on the side, but I said no because I believed you'd come out of whatever it is your in." AJ shook his head. "I don't how much longer I'm willing to say no." AJ opened the door and left the locker room.

Bobby picked up his championship belt off of the ground and placed in it his lap as he let the words that AJ said sink in. Was AJ really telling the truth? Did he really make AJ unhappy? Was he really considering dating other people? Bobby threw the championship over his shoulder and walked out of his locker room. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about this James." Kaz said as he flopped down on the black leather couch in their locker room. Kaz crossed his arms over his chest. He looked like a five year old having a tantrum.<p>

"Baby." James said and sat next to his husband. "What does Daniels have over you? If you tell me, I can help you get out of it."

Kaz turned and looked at James. "There's nothing you can do." Kaz sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "You just don't get it."

"Maybe if you would tell me, I would get it." James said. He took off his cowboy hat and threw it on the table next to his beer. "Frankie please, AJ is your best friend. I know there has to be a big reason for you to just dump 'em. Kaz please."

Kaz knew James was serious about this when he said his first name. Kaz was about to speak but there was a knock on the door. "Get the door."

James got up and went to the door. "We're finishing this when who ever this is leaves."

James opened the door and frowned. He couldn't believe who he was looking at. "What the hell do you want asshole?"

"Look James." Bobby started. "I need to talk to Kazarian."

James gave him a crazy look. "Why in the hell would I let you talk to my husband?"

"This isn't about what you're going to let me do." Bobby started and shifted the belt on his shoulder. "I need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him later when I'm not around." James tried to close the door but Bobby caught it. He pushed it opened and pushed James out of the way and walked into the locker room.

"Kaz, I need-."

"Son of a bitch." James grabbed Bobby and threw him on the ground. "You can't just walk in my locker room." James pressed his boot on to the back of Bobby's neck.

"Please James, it's about AJ." Bobby struggled to get out.

Kaz stood up. "James, stop!" Kaz yelled and pulled James off of Bobby. Bobby rubs the back of his neck as he stands up and places the title over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with AJ?" Frankie asks, truly concerned.

"Did you turn on AJ because of me?" Bobby asks.

"What? No! Not everything is about you Bobby." Kaz yells. "What happened?"

"We had a huge fight. He said everyone was turning on him because of me. He said I made him unhappy and that he was being ask out by other guys." Bobby said in a panic. "Is all that true?"

Kazarian tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "AJ was unhappy with you. You neglected him. He threw him away for a piece of leather and metal and the guys on the roster saw this. They saw you not caring so they swooped in, promising to treat him better and I'm not going to lie. I told AJ to find a better man but like the saint that he is, decided to give you another chance and wouldn't commit adultery. This thing with Daniels and myself might have pushed him over the edge. He's gotten to the point where he won't take it anymore, my guess."

Bobby looked from James to Kaz. "What the hell is going on with you and Daniels?"

"Yeah, that's what I would like to know." James interjected and Kaz sighed.

"All you need to know is that Daniel's did some snooping and found out a lot of stuff and he's sleeping with a big time player and I don't want to be the reason people are fired." Kaz admits and sits on the couch, his face in his hands. James sits next to and puts his arm around Kaz, holding him.

Bobby looks at the scene before him. He watches as James comforts Kazarian, rubbing his arm and whispering words into his ear. Gosh, he was so stupid. This is what AJ wanted. All he needed was a little pat on the back and he was too selfish to notice. He had to go find AJ.

"We're going to talk about this Daniels thing later but first I have to fine AJ." Bobby said. "I'll be back."

AJ walked down the hall at a brisk pace. He walked with determination and purpose. He needed to think about his marriage. He loved Bobby, he really did. When they were married, it truly was the happiest day of his life but then he changed. Once Bobby realized his dream as champion, he changed and everything went downhill pretty fast. Bobby quickly threw him aside for that damn belt. He was no longer a priority on Bobby's list.

"Hey AJ."

AJ jumped a bit, as he was frightened out of his thoughts. He turned around and faced the voice. "Oh, hey Magnus."

"Where you headed?" Magnus asked, looking AJ up and down. The little southern boy was just too sexy.

"I'm just taking a walk." AJ answered.

"Mind if I join?"

"No."

AJ kept walking but now Magnus was at his side. Magnus kept looking over at AJ as they silently walked through the arena. He could tell that something was wrong with AJ.

"AJ."

"Hm." AJ replied, still wrapped up in his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked but AJ didn't answer. "Is it Bobby?"

AJ sighed. "Am I that readable?" AJ asked.

Magnus chuckled. "No, it's just that when you're unhappy, It's normally Bobby that puts you in that state."

"Yeah, I-I don't know." AJ stops walking and leans up against the wall. "I'm just tired."

Magnus turns to AJ. "Tired of what?"

"Of." AJ huffs. "Of being unhappy, being second place. I find myself being…depressed, especially since this whole thing with Kaz. I just…I don't know what to do."

Magnus stepped in closer to AJ. "What you need to do is forget about Kaz. If he doesn't want to be your friend anymore, then that's his lost. Secondly, you need to forget about Bobby."

"Magnus." AJ whines. "That's much hard then you think. We have a lot of history." AJ said and looked down.

Magnus nodded. "I know it's hard to go through a break up but." Magnus put his hand under AJ's chin and lifted his head. "I'll help you get threw this…I'll be the one that will support you."

Before AJ could reply, Magnus and placed his lips on top of AJ's. AJ froze as Magnus leaned in more and depended the kiss. AJ didn't know what to do. This kiss…this kiss felt good but he didn't know if it was because the kiss actually felt good or it was because of the lack of intimacy with Bobby. AJ really didn't know. All he knew was that he couldn't pull away.

"Get you lips off my husband!"

Magnus's lips were ripped from AJ's mouth and AJ opened his eyes and gasped at the site. Bobby and Magnus were currently brawling on the concrete floor.

"Maybe if you were doing your job, my lips wouldn't be on AJ." Magnus grunted as he tried to choke Bobby but Bobby snapped. He flipped them over so he was on top and started punching Magnus with his closed, bare fist.

"Don't talk about what I have and have not done!" Bobby punched Magnus with every word. "I know I've been a bad husband, you don't have to throw it back in my face!" Bobby yelled and punched.

AJ ran over to Bobby and tried to pull him off. "Bobby stop!" AJ yelled. "You'll kill him. Stop!"

Bobby finally came to his senses and stopped his onslaught. Bobby looked down at Magnus. He had a busted lip and a bloody nose. AJ grabbed Bobby's bicep and started to pull him up. Bobby slapped Magnus again for good measure before standing up. He turned around and looked at AJ.

AJ caught Bobby's gaze. "Bobby, I-I-I'm so-." AJ was cut off when Bobby grabbed his head and gave him a kiss.

Bobby bit AJ's bottom lip and AJ opened his mouth, letting Bobby slip his tongue inside of his mouth. AJ moaned into the kiss. Bobby hadn't kissed him like this since…he couldn't remember when the last time they had kissed like this. It felt so right though.

Bobby broke the kiss but kept his forehead against AJ's forehead. "Don't apologize…I know I haven't been a great husband."

"But that sti-."

"Shh. I'm to make everything right…between us and between you and Kaz." Bobby grabbed AJ's hand. "Now come on, We have some making up to do."

AJ smiled as Bobby drugged him down the hallway. He was finally happy.

"Magnus." Magnus looked up from his position on the ground as saw tag team partner Joe standing over him. "What the hell happened to you?" Joe asked as he saw the blood under Magnus's nose.

Magnus stuck out his hand and Joe helped him up. Magnus then looked down the hall and saw the happy couple walking away. Joe looked in the direction Magnus was looking in and shook his head.

"I told you not to mess with AJ but, as always, you never listen to me." Joe stated and Magnus gave Joe an evil look.

"Just…shut the fuck up."

Joe laughed and put his arm around his tag team partner. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up…and I promise not to tell anyone about the beating you received."

"Whatever." Magnus said as the walked down the hall. Magnus turned around a final time but the couple was out of his site. Magnus sighed. I guess Bobby was the better man in this round…he'll screw up again...and I'll be waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So HardyBoyz4Eva gave me this story idea/Prompt/request a long time ago. I started on it but then forgot all about it. I found it again a few days ago when I was going through my computer and started back writing it again. **

**Thanks 4 Reading**

**YoominC16  
><strong>


End file.
